When a musician is playing an acoustic drum set, there is a desire to produce a deeper and richer sound with the acoustic drum set. Many devices and methods are used in the music industry to dampen drum heads so that the produced undesirable and unwanted overtones from toms, snare, base drums, etc can be removed or controlled. For example, musicians use drum rings around a batter head of the drum, place a pillow or blanket within the drum, place adhesive tapes on the batter head of the drum, and place gel packs on the batter head so that the acoustic drum can be damped. Most of these methods provide an unattractive appearance for the acoustic drum set and unable to perform up to the musician's standard. These methods are mere band-aid and do not address the root of the problem which actually takes away from the natural sound qualities and properties of the drum.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a system of a drum, a tuning port, and an attachment mechanism that can be used on a snare drum, a tom-tom drum, bass drum, timbales, etc to produce a deeper, richer, and fatter sound. The present invention is able to remove the undesirable rings, sounds, and overtones of the acoustic drum while providing the desired sound effects for the musicians.